


Trust

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe suspects there are easier ways for Marvelous to prove he can still trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Marvelous has issues with trust. Anyone would, after being betrayed so comprehensively. 

* * *

"There are easier ways to do this," Joe says raggedly, kneeling on Marvelous' shoulders. 

"Shut up," Marvelous tells him, gasping, as Joe secures his other wrist to the head of the bed. 

His silk ropes keep disappearing. Joe's not quite sure whether it's Marvelous playing some endless game of push, push, pushing people to their limits, or if Marvelous just thinks he's being funny. On the third hand, it could be Don, who uses uniquely creative methods to fix the Galleon sometimes. 

These latest ropes are blue. But then, they always are. 

* * *

Marvelous comes to him at night, sometimes. Always Joe's room. 

Joe knows what he needs. To fall apart safely, to lose control, to come undone in front of someone gasping his name and not hating him for his vulnerability. 

He doesn't always know *exactly* what Marvelous needs. Sometimes it's a quick hard fuck up against the wall, sometimes it's Joe on his knees, sometimes it's to be mastered, even if Marvelous has to push him hard enough physically to make Joe react through reflex and subdue his strength with Joe's own. 

(Or, perhaps, Joe knows exactly what Marvelous wants those times, but enjoys pushing Marvelous for once. He's not entirely sure. He quite likes being inscrutable at times, even to himself.)

* * *

Joe clambers off and stands there for a moment, arms folded, shaking his head reprovingly. "Look at you." 

Marvelous' lips are swollen, bitten red, and there's a bruise under the corner of his jaw with the imprint of Joe's mouth on it. "Stop talking and use that mouth where it'll do the most good."

Joe stays clothed, for now, but yanks Marvelous' pants off, then his underwear, hissing in satisfaction as Marvelous' cock thwaps up and near hits him in the face. He bites and licks his way down Marvelous' torso. 

* * *

The others have their own ways of seeking comfort, or letting go. 

Joe's seen Luka and Ahim sneak off together, and Luka and Don, and Don and Gai, and once it was all four. He wasn't *entirely* sure if they had decided to have sex together, though he'd spent an intrigued minute or so wondering just how that would *work*. 

He's had his diversions, too. With Gai, mostly, though there was one particularly memorable time when Don and Ahim ambushed him in the kitchen, leaving him some time later in a sweat-soaked, bewildered heap of bliss next to the fridge. 

There's more to life than sex. He's also seen Don shine quietly as Ahim closes her eyes to inhale the aroma of the new blend of tea he's asked her to try. He's seen Luka laugh when she's mastered a new technique, and Don throw up his hands in triumph as he's fixed whatever they've done to the computer *this* time, and Ahim beam over a crossword, and Gai unable to contain his glee as he looks around, the knowledge that he's PART OF A SENTAI TEAM hitting him visibly. 

* * *

Joe feeds Marvelous his cock, gripping Marvelous' hair hard enough to hurt. Marvelous avidly sucks, licks, and nips, once, making Joe slap him on the temple.

Marvelous smirks up at him. Joe rolls his eyes in return. They both know the score, know how Marvelous likes to manipulate little moments like that. Unfortunately, knowing what Marvelous is doing and getting his own enjoyment out of making Marvelous so sinfully pleased under him doesn't make Marvelous any less annoying. 

* * *

And then there's Marvelous.

Marvelous likes to eat, of course. He likes to watch the others be themselves, while he sits more quietly than they give him credit for, most times, in his chair. He likes to make random threats to Navi.

He likes to drag off one or another crew member at various times, though Joe's heard him quietly ask for consent often enough that he knows no one's being pressured. Marvelous once lifted a stressed, worried Gai over his shoulder and took him away for a good two hours. When they returned, Gai had a grin stuck on his face for the next three days (though to be fair that wasn't all that unusual) and Marvelous couldn't quite sit comfortably, and he kept making little awed smirks at Gai when he thought no one was looking. 

When he's particularly upset -- or wants people to believe he's not -- he goes to Joe. Every time.

* * *

Joe's still clothed, well, apart from his pants around his ankles. Marvelous is naked, chest sheened with sweat. Joe pulls out for a moment, though he hasn't come yet, and climbs up Marvelous to bite down hard on his neck as he jerks him off. 

Marvelous comes with a shudder and a gasp, spraying everywhere. 

He's still shuddering as Joe scrambles back down to insert himself, groaning at the feel of Marvelous clenching around him. It's not long before he loses it himself, though he wants to smack Marvelous again when he says, "Let go. Come for me." 

Joe wants to smack him because he's too smug, but also because he's not smug enough. This can't be more than sex (even though it obviously is). 

Joe's not quite sure if it's trust issues, affection, or just the need to be fucked that brought Marvelous to him this time. For such a simple guy, Marvelous can be annoyingly complicated at times.

Afterwards, he cleans up, takes off his clothes, unties Marvelous, and throws an arm over him from behind. "There are easier ways to show that you trust me," Joe complains, just so this doesn't feel too loving. "Idiot."

"That's *Captain* Idiot to you," Marvelous says, yawning. Joe can *feel* the smirk. 

Joe grumbles wordlessly into his neck and lets himself go to sleep.


End file.
